W sieci
by Akolitka
Summary: Katniss Everdeen zostaje pacjentką najlepszego terapeuty analitycznego w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jakie tajemnice skrywa jej rodzina? Kontynuacja "Tajemnic" i "Więzów Krwi"


**Rozdział pierwszy  
Ofiary**

_Z akt sprawy dr. T. M. Riddle  
Przypadek Katniss E., notatki po pierwszym spotkaniu_

Moja nowa pacjentka, niespełna szesnastoletnia dziewczyna wykazuje objawy charakterystyczne dla schizofrenii paranoidalnej z akcentem utopii katastroficznej. Urojenia zaczęły się dwa lata temu po wypadku jej ojca i mimo całkowitego do zdrowia powtarzają się do dnia dzisiejszego. Polecił mnie jej rodzinie jej poprzedni psychoterapeuta, którego praca nie przyniosła żadnych efektów, zachęcony moimi poprzednimi sukcesami opisywanymi w prasie.

Katniss ma ciemne, długie włosy, które zawiązuje w warkocz, przenikliwe (choć nie pozbawione charakterystycznej dla schizofreników apatii) szare oczy i ładną pociągłą twarz. W czasie naszego pierwszego spotkania nie mówi zbyt wiele – w zasadzie potakuje lub zaprzecza monosylabami wypowiedzi rodziców i swojej młodszej siostry. Kiedy jednak się odzywa starannie unika mojego wzroku patrząc na swoje palce i szybko zmieniając temat, kiedy tylko chce uniknąć odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Wydaje się być inteligentna i spostrzegawcza, a jednocześnie jak gdyby starała się w każdej chwili oceniać sytuację, jak gladiator na arenie – w czasie pierwszego spotkania stanowczo za często zerkała w stronę drzwi, a kiedy zza uchylonego okna mojego gabinetu dotarł dźwięk klaksonu samochodowego, o mało nie zemdlała ze strachu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało nam się w czwórkę ją uspokoić i nakłonić, by znowu usiadła na swoim krześle.

Rodzice Katniss – wysoki i ciemnowłosy ojciec oraz drobna jasnowłosa matka odnoszą się do niej z miłością i troską, a jej młodsza urocza siostra Primrose przez cały czas spotkania trzyma Katniss za rękę, tak jak by to z niej jej chora siostra czerpała siłę. Spojrzenie na wyraz twarzy mojej nowej pacjentki upewnia mnie w tym, że najbardziej boi się utraty właśnie Primrose i z maniakalnym uporem stara się ją chronić od wszystkiego, co je otacza. Matka w imaginacji Katniss jest apatyczna i chłodna, tak, że ani dziewczyna ani jej siostra nie są w stanie do niej dotrzeć, a ojciec nie żyje od kilku lat. _Czyżby miało to jakieś głębokie znaczenie? Próba ukarania ojca i odepchnięcia matki, czy tylko pobożne życzenia?_

Świat stworzony przez Katniss nie jest typowym światem schizofrenika, z jakim zazwyczaj mam do czynienia – nie jest dla niej bezpiecznym schronieniem przed burzą w jej umyśle, ani ścianą odgradzającą ją od życia na zewnątrz jej głowy, czy też lustrzanym odbiciem świata rzeczywistego. Świat Katniss jest ponuklearnym obrazem Ameryki przedstawionej jak gdyby w krzywym zwierciadle – miejsce wolności zajmuje swoista „niewola" mieszkańców dystryktów – rejonów wyspecjalizowanych w produkcji materiałów i usług dla Kapitolu – stolicy państwa Panem, będącego wraz ze swoimi mieszkańcami jedyną w swoim rodzaju reminiscencją starożytnego Rzymu. Podobieństwo pomiędzy nimi polega również na zamiłowaniu do igrzysk, które w przypadku Panemu są Głodowymi Igrzyskami – walką na śmierć i życie pomiędzy dwudziestoma trzema trybutami z dwunastu Dystynktów zakończonej śmiercią dwudziestu trzech z nich na arenie i zwycięstwem jednego. Spowodowane to jest rebelią, która wybuchła kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Po krwawej wojnie, którą wygrały władze Panemu Dystynktom narzucono obowiązek uczestnictwa ich trybutów w Głodowych Igrzyskach.

_Katniss wraz z matką i siostrą żyją w Złożysku – wiosce położonej w Dwunastym Dystrykcie, który zajmuje się wydobywaniem i obróbką węgla. To właśnie w kopalni zginął ojciec Katniss i to po nim przejęła ona obowiązki żywiciela rodziny – poluje na zwierzęta i wymienia je na żywność i ubrania. Opowieść zaczyna się od dnia Dożynek w czasie, których drogą losowania wybiera się trybutów, którzy wezmą udział w Głodowych Igrzyskach – rywalizacji bliźniaczo podobnej do pojedynków gladiatorów, której zwycięzca będzie miał zapewnione dostatnie życie i dostęp do Kapitolu. Przyjaciel Katniss – Gale poluje wraz z nią i po raz ostatni bierze udział w Dożynkach. Kiedy Effie Tnicket, wysłanniczka Kapitolu rozpoczyna losowanie wyciąga karteczkę z imieniem Primrose..._

Złożysko jest symbolem umysłu Katniss, to pewne, tak samo jak to, że górnictwo Dwunastego Dystryktu symbolizuje trudną drogę do prawdy, odkrywanie jej, dokopywanie się do niej poprzez stertę zbędnych odprysków wspomnień. Ojciec Katniss zginął w kopalni – czy to, aby nie próba ostrzeżenia jego córki przed niebezpieczeństwami zagłębiania się w świadomość? Czy jest raczej formą ofiary, by Katniss mogła dalej przejść? Jego ofiara, ofiara trybutów, ofiarna miłość samej Katniss daje nam wgląd w jej pojmowanie drogi do celu... Gale jest symbolem oporu, buntu – męskiego pierwiastka w Katniss, który pomógł jej przetrwać ciężkie czasy, ale czy pomoże jej również odkryć, kim jest i jak może dotrzeć do źródła swojej choroby? Dożynki symbolizują rytuał przejścia, ofiarowania, tak jak Effie Tnicket jest tutaj psychomomposem – przewoźnikiem wskazującym drogę do katharsiss.

_Zrozpaczona Katniss zgłasza się na ochotnika zamiast siostry. Z chłopców zostaje wylosowany Peeta Mellerk, za którego nikt się nie zgłasza. Katniss nie jest zadowolona z jego uczestnictwa w Igrzyskach, bo ma wobec niego dług wdzięczności – gdy oboje mieli po dwanaście lat ona i jej rodzina była bliska śmierci głodowej. Peeta będący synem piekarza rzucił jej przypalony chleb, którym później nakarmiła matkę i siostrę. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna miała u niego dług wdzięczności. Nie chciała przyczynić się do jego śmierci._

Siostra zgłasza się za siostrę! Kolejna ofiara na drodze do wyzwolenia, a co jeśli Katniss będzie musiała poświęcić samą siebie, żeby dotrzeć do prawdy? I jak bardzo ona ją przerazi?

_Kilka dni później Katniss i Peeta dojeżdżają do Kapitolu. Po drodze spotykają Haymitcha, ich przyszłego mentora podczas Igrzysk, który kilkanaście lat wcześniej sam w nich zwyciężył i od tamtej pory zmaga się z traumą, którą przytępia dużymi ilościami alkoholu. W Kapitolu spędzają dwa tygodnie na szkoleniach, treningach i wywiadach, mieszkają w luksusowym apartamentowcu gdzie Katniss dręczą wyrzuty sumienia na myśl o ubóstwie. Na pierwszym pokazie trybutów styliści Katniss i Peety, Cinna i Portia ubrali ich w stroje, które emitują nieszkodliwy ogień_

_Kapitol_ – reminiscencja Rzymu z całą jego potwornością, chlebem i Igrzyskami jest synonimem barier odgradzających Katniss od poznania prawdy o samej sobie i wyzwolenia, barier, które sama zbudowała. Haymitch nie bez powodu pełni rolę mentora, swego rodzaju ojca duchowego szkolącego Katniss w trudnej sztuce przetrwania, jest również widocznym świadectwem tego, czym się kończy docieranie do prawdy i jak trauma staje się swego rodzaju karą za dążenie do katharsis. Zastanawiają mnie imiona stylistów Katniss i Peety – Cinny i Portii, stanowiących niezaprzeczalny dowód na oczytanie dziewczyny. Cynna, szwagier Cezara, który zwabił go do senatu w dzień idów marcowych i Porcja, żona Brutusa – jednego z morderców (i prawdopodobnie nieślubnego syna) Cezara, która na wieść o jego śmierci połknęła rozżarzone węgle by móc się z nim połączyć w śmierci. _Ogień_. Ogień wytwarzany przez kostium Katniss jest symbolem cierpienia, jakie ją czeka w odkrywaniu traumy, jaka wywołała jej przemianę.

_Ostatniego dnia przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk odbywa się ostatni wywiad w popularnym programie Caesara Flickermana, który jest emitowany w całym Panem. Po wywiadach pierwszych dwudziestu dwóch trybutów przychodzi pora na dwójkę z Dwunastego Dystrynktu. Katniss ma na sobie kolejną „ognistą" sukienkę i swoją naturalnością zdobywa sympatię widzów. Jej partner Peeta żartował przez cały czas z prowadzącym i wyznał swoją miłość do Katniss co przysparza obojgu trybutom zainteresowania całego Kapitolu. Sama Katniss jest wściekła na niego i zarazem zawstydzona._

_Caesar_. Cezar jest jednym z kluczy do poznania zagadki Katniss – wielki wódz, kochanek, pisarz, a jednocześnie (w oczach senatu) znienawidzony tyran, który proskrypcjami i procesami o zdradę unicestwił najodważniejszych ludzi republiki. Czy i Katniss została zdradzona jak Cezar? Czy i ona została zdradziecko zaatakowana ze strony ludzi, którym ufała? Czy chodzi o jej rodziców? _Jakie w zasadzie łączą ją z nimi stosunki?_ Twierdzi, że ojciec nie żyje, a matka odgrodziła się od niej i Primrose grubym murem apatii... Czy to aby nie symptom czegoś, co kiedyś niechcąco usłyszała? Zastanawiający jest jednocześnie stosunek Peety do niej... Kim jest – zdrajcą czy zbawicielem?

_W końcu nadszedł dzień rozpoczęcia Głodowych Igrzysk w którym Peeta i Katniss stają na arenie. Haymitch zakazał zbliżać się im do Rogu Obfitości gdy rozpoczną się Igrzyska, odradził im wzięcie udziału w rzezi, która rozegra się tam po rozpoczynającym je gongu. Katniss chwyta plecak i biegnie do lasu, gdzie nie widzi Peety do czasu, gdy widzi go z Zawodowcami (trybutami z pierwszych dystryktów, uważanych za niepokonanych, którzy najpierw trenują, a potem zgłaszają się na ochotników i wygrywają praktycznie rok w rok). Katniss jest pewna, że Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców i chce z nimi ją zabić żeby wygrać._

_Róg Obfitości._Archetyp dostatku i dobrobytu, który nigdy nie był udziałem Katniss i jej rodziny w Złożysku, a który widziała w Kapitolu zdegenerowany do sprawiających przyjemność zabawek i widowisk dla Kapitolińczyków. Róg ma jednak inne, głębsze znaczenie – znajdują się w nim środki do odkrycia tajemnicy Katniss, jednak próba dotarcia do nich zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią. Dlaczego? I _dlaczego_ Haymitch zakazał Katniss i Peecie zbliżać się do Rogu? Czy samo zbliżenie się do niego jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla jej kruchej świadomości, czy też znajdujące się w nim przedmioty muszą zostać zdobyte w walce?

Intrygują mnie Zawodowcy i sposób ich działania – walczą razem do póki jest to opłacalne, a później stają przeciwko sobie byleby tylko zwyciężyć. To oni rozpoczynają rzeź przy Rogu Obfitości i to oni zazwyczaj wygrywają w Głodowych Igrzyskach... Czy to zasługa ich siły czy też braku oporu przed zabijaniem i zasad moralnych tak bardzo odmiennych od tych wyznawanych przez Katniss? Czy symbolizują oni wewnętrzną siłę dziewczyny, której ta nie chce używać?

_Uwięziona na drzewie Katniss nagle spostrzega na następnym drzewie Rue – dwunastoletnią trybutkę, która pokazuje jej wiszące nad polaną, na której są zwiadowcy gniazdo gończych os. Strąca je sama zostając kilka razy użądlona, czym wznieca panikę u Zawodowców, którzy uciekają i może zejść z drzewa. Na dole okazuje się, że osy zabiły dwie trybutki, których ciała zaczęły dosłownie się rozpadać. Jedna z nich miała łuk i strzały więc Katniss odebrała je jej. Wskutek licznych ugryzień dziewczyna miała halucynacje spowodowane ukąszeniami genetycznie zmodyfikowanych przez Kapitol os. Jednak, kiedy zobaczyła Peetę każącego jej uciekać zrozumiała, że to nie złudzenie i że ten zawsze starał się ją chronić._

Rue jest wyraźnym obrazem jakiejś osoby z otoczenia Katniss, być może Primrose powracającej w wspomnieniach siostry jako sprzymierzeniec w walce barierami świadomości samej Katniss, świadczyłoby to o przywiązaniu do siostry i silnym związku pomiędzy nimi obiema, a jednocześnie o oporze przed wciągnięciem jej w dziwny świat swojego umysłu. Osy gończe pełnią tutaj rolę deus et machina – niespodziewanego ratunku, szansy, która nie może być zmarnowana, a samo to, że pokazała jej ich gniazdo Rue, świadczy o dobroczynnym wpływie młodszej siostry na starszą.

Peeta pozostaje dla mnie zagadką – czy jego miłość była kłamstwem? Czy i samą Katniss głęboko zranił ktoś, kogo kochała?

_Katniss budzi się dopiero po dwóch dniach, przez ten czas opiekowała się nią Rue, opatrując rany po ukąszeniach i zdobywając jedzenia dla nich obydwu. Zawiązują sojusz, ale nie na długo. Kiedy postanawiają wysadzić całe zapasy Zawodowców (pochodzące z Rogu Obfitości) Rue ma odwrócić ich uwagę, a Katniss wysadzić ich zdobycz. Udaje się jej, ale po wybuchu traci słuch w jednym uchu i zostaje odrzucona jego impetem daleko od polany. Gdy biegnie powiadomić o tym Rue, dochodzi do niej jej wołanie – Rue została przebita włócznią przez chłopaka z Pierwszego Dystryktu, którego w zemście zabija Katniss i siedzi przy Rue śpiewając jej tak długo, aż ta umiera. Zwłoki dziewczynki obkłada kwiatami na znak że nie wszyscy trybuci są potworami i opłakuje jej stratę._

Rue – reminiscencja Primrose leczy Katniss (patrz wyżej), troszczy się o nią i zostają przyjaciółkami. Pamięć o siostrze zawarta w postaci Rue jest niezbędna dla dalszej rekonwalescencji Katniss, dla odzyskania równowagi niezbędne jest dla niej poczucie bycia potrzebną i kochaną. _Interesujące... Czyżby nie zapewniali jej tego rodzice?_ Śmierć Rue jest kolejną ofiarą pozwalającą Katniss ruszyć dalej – po poświęceniu wszystkich, których kocha dla własnego dobra, Katniss opłakuje stratę, potrzebuje łez by móc przybliżyć się do tego stale oddalającego się katharsis. Kwiaty, którymi przyozdabia ciało Rue powoli nasycają się jej krwią – czy to metafora zbrukanej czystości Katniss, tego swego rodzaju znamienia mordercy? Sama przed sobą nie może ukryć tego, że obwinia się o obie śmierci.

_Katniss słyszy informację o zmianie zasad – od tej pory zwyciężyć mogą dwaj trybuci z tego samego dystryktu. Dziewczyna wyrusza na poszukiwania Peety, a gdy go znajduje jest tak ukryty w nadrzecznym błocie, że ledwo jest w stanie go zobaczyć. Katniss myje go, pierze mu ubranie i stara się opatrzyć ranę na nodze po cięciu miecza Catona. Ta jednak ropieje i wkrótce staje się jasne, że Peeta umiera. Razem przenoszą się do jaskini, w której się ukrywają. Katniss regularnie sprawdza stan nogi przyjaciela zapewniając go, że jest z nią coraz lepiej, chociaż zakażenie objęło już większą część jego nogi. Dostają prezent od sponsorów – jest nim garnek zupy, do którego przyczepiono notatkę od Haymitcha, że muszą udawać zakochanych, żeby dostać pomoc od sponsorów._

Zmiana zasad podobnie jak interwencja Rue ma pomóc Katniss przejść dalej w jej podróży do wnętrza samej siebie i tak jak Rue opiekowała się nią po użądleniu przez osy, tak teraz ona zajmuje się Peetą, który umiera. Chcąc go uratować, Katniss musi udawać przed samą sobą, niejako oszukać samo jądro swojej traumy, by móc przejść dalej. _Cato_. Jego imię przywodzi na myśl Katona – surowego polityka rzymskiego będącego zwolennikiem republiki, który posuwał się do szantażu i zastraszeń by przekonać senatorów do swojego zdania. Czy Cato również jest personifikacja lęku Katniss przed utratą najbliższych?

Zastanawiająca jest też fascynacja Katniss starożytnym Rzymem – Kapitol, gladiatorzy, Igrzyska, Caton, Cinna, Portia czy Róg Obfitości...

_Do jaskini dociera głos prezentera informujący o prezentach dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, kiedy Peeta zabronił jej tam iść Katniss użyła środka usypiającego wysłanego jej przez Haymitcha i uśpiła go. Kiedy przybyła do Rogu i zaczęła biec z powrotem do jaskini z lekiem została zaatakowana przez Clove – trybutkę z tego samego dystryktu, co Cato, którą zabił Tresh – trybut z dystryktu Rue. Poza Katniss i bliskim śmierci Peetą na arenie zostali jeszcze Liszka, Cato i Tresh. Lekarstwo pomogło i kiedy rzeka przy jaskini wyschła, pozbawiając mieszkańców jaskini wody Katniss i Peeta wyruszyli do znajdującego się obok Rogu Obfitości jeziora. W lesie rozdzielili się na chwilę szukając czegoś do jedzenia i wtedy Katniss usłyszała wystrzał z armaty, który oznaczał śmierć trybuta. Pobiegła w stronę Peety bojąc się, że on już nie żyje, zobaczyła jednak, że zbierał jagody łykołaka, które są tak bardzo trujące, że zabijają zanim jeszcze dotrą do żołądka. Zginęła Liszka, która zjadła ukradzione Peecie właśnie te owoce._

Uczta przy Rogu Obfitości jest pułapką, w którą Katniss o mało co nie wpada, jednak ratuje ją Tresh – przyjaciel Rue, będący odpowiednikiem Gale'a dla Katniss. Imię Clove zapożyczone jest od frankijskiego króla Chlodwiga I i po łacinie brzmi Clovis

_Oboje docierają do jeziora przy Rogu, po czym usłyszeli wycie i biegnącego Cato, który właśnie zabił Tresha. Katniss strzeliła do niego, ale strzała odbiła się od pancerza i wtedy zobaczyła, że gonią go zmiechy – genetycznie zmodyfikowane przez naukowców Kapitolu potwory przypominające potworne wilkołaki. Katniss i Peeta też zaczęli przed nimi uciekać, a Cato był już na rogu i ona tez chciała się na niego wdrapać, ale opóźniał ją Peeta, pomogła mu wejść i po chwili cała trójka była na górze. Zmiechy przypominały zmarłych trybutów, to było ich DNA zmodyfikowane przez Kapitol. Rana na nodze Peety odnowiła się, po chwili Cato chwycił go tak, że jednym ruchem ręki mógł skręcić mu kark, a Kat napięła łuk celując w jego głowę. Cato roześmiał się i zagroził, że jeśli zastrzeli go, to pociągnie ze sobą Peetę, Chłopak namalował krwią krzyżyk na ręce Catona, a zanim ten się domyślił o co chodzi strzała przeszyła jego dłoń i spadł sam prosto w paszcze zmiechów._

Zmiechy – mieszanka człowieka i zwierzęcia są metaforą samej Katniss, tego czym mogłaby się stać gdyby odkryła prawdę bez przygotowania – straciłaby kontrolę nad samą sobą i stałaby się zagrożeniem dla swoich bliskich. Chwila, w której Cato unieruchamia Peetę i grozi, że pociągnie go w dół jest próbą samej Katniss – musi dowieść, że nie jest taka jak Cato, że ma w sobie człowieczeństwo potrzebne do dotarcia ukrytej we wnętrzu samej siebie traumy i zgłębienia jej.

_Zwycięstwo jest trudne, ale po śmierci Cato, kiedy Katniss przeszyła go strzałą by już nie cierpiał nie nadleciał żaden poduszkowiec i nagle usłyszeli głos prezentera informujący ich, że wcześniejsza korekta została  
anulowana. To dla nich szok. Patrzą po sobie przez chwilę w milczeniu i Katniss odrzuca łuk, a Peeta nóż. Z kieszeni wyciągają, więc łykołak, którego jagód nazbierali na wszelki wypadek i postanowili popełnić samobójstwo nie dając Kapitolowi zwycięzcy. Po chwili głos spikera informuje ich, że oboje zwyciężyli._

Kiedy kończy mówić zapraszam do środka jej rodziców i rozmawiamy przez chwilę, po ich wyjściu myślę nad tym, co usłyszałem.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przychodzi mi na myśl jest zaskoczenie – myślałem, że jedynym wyjściem jest poświęcenie Peety, kolejna ofiara na drodze do wyzwolenia. Nieoczekiwana jest również nagła ochota do poświęcenia samej siebie po tylu ofiarach ginących tylko po to by Katniss mogła ruszyć dalej – pan E., Rue, Prim, Tresh... Poświęcenia gra wielką rolę w imaginacji Katniss, podobnie jak poszukiwanie wody, jedzenia czy lekarstwa dla Peety. Najbardziej jednak dziwi mnie reakcja umysłu dziewczyny, tak jak gdyby gotowość jej samo poświęcenia była jedyną możliwością by przeszła dalej. Zastanawiający jest również upór, z jakim Katniss twierdzi, że jej ojciec nie żyje, a matka odgrodziła się od niej i jej siostry murem apatii.

Ale jedna rzecz wciąż mnie zastanawia. Wszystko wydaje się mieć sens w większości jej historii – niektóre postacie i wydarzenia symbolizują wewnętrzną walkę w samej Katnis i dominującą w niej potrzebę odnalezienia prawdy. Haymitch reprezentuje pomocnika, nauczyciela i mentora, Effie przewodnika, Rue utraconą siostrę i przyjaciółkę, jaką ta dla niej była przed chorobą, Zwodowcy są siłą powstrzymującą Katniss przed poznaniem prawdy, a Róg Obfitości ukrytą siłę dziewczyny, której użycia sama się boi... Brakuje w tym obrazie jednak czegoś istotnego – jest zło i jest dobro, jest wina jest i wybaczenie, jest protagonistka, ale nie ma antagonisty – istnieje zło i cierpienie, ale kto je generuje? Moje podejrzenia potwierdzają się, kiedy przeglądam notatki ze spotkań z moimi byłymi pacjentami... Voldemort, Królowa Kier i Volturi byli czystym złem, symbolizowali coś, z czym zarówno Harry, Alicja jak i Edward musieli się zmierzyć by odkryć prawdę o samych sobie. Nieoczekiwanie przypominam sobie chwilę kłopotliwego milczenia, kiedy zapytałem Katniss o nazwisko prezydenta Panem, o którym przypadkiem mi wspomniała, jej spłoszony wzrok i drżące ręce. Równocześnie boi się go jak i w pewien niepokojący sposób jest nim zauroczona. Być może jest enigmatyczną reminiscencją rzeczywiście istniejącej osoby, którą Katniss utrwaliła w swoim świecie i prawdopodobnie to on zawiera w sobie klucz do rozwiązania tajemnicy, jednak Katniss tak głęboko zakodowała go w swoim umyśle, że odnalezienie jego rzeczywistego wcielenia i wpływu, jaki wywarł na nią i na „śmierć" jej ojca będzie równie trudne jak odkrycie tajemnicy rodziny E.


End file.
